The Changed Ones
by zia9583
Summary: Summary inside, too long to put here!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- Well here I am again, with a random story that had to be written, otherwise I would've gone insane! Okay so... I guess I'll put the summary up... This is an AU! My very first! So hopefully it's good!

Summary- The Host Club are Pony Express Rider's, set in Sweetwater, Kansas, around the Civil war. Tamaki (The Kid) finds an injured horse while he's on a run, and decides to bring her back so he can nurse her back to health. Mori (Ike) can talk to the horse in his mind, and finds out that she is actually under a curse, which leads to Kyoya (Buck), having to call on the Kiowa Gods to lift the curse from her. Hani (There's no more riders, and none of them are like him, so he's just Hani) helps heal the horse by fixing her legs, which helps the Gods to change her back. So that leads to her turning into Haruhi (Lou), and the Twins (Cody and Hickok) being pervy. Soon they also find out that the rest of them are under curses as well, though their curses couldn't hurt them, because of an enchantment Ranka (Teaspoon) cast. Nekozawa comes in soon, once he hears about Haruhi, seeing as she is his best friend from her human days. He brings along with him more injured horses, and they turn out to be all three sisters, placed under the curse the exact time as Haruhi. As the plot thickens, more injured horses are found, and they are found out to be girls, under curses like Haruhi. Will they find out who, or what, is doing this to the soulmates of our favorite Host Club?

Note- This is kinda like Young Riders, but it is not a crossover.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but this twisted idea, and the characters of my creation.

Chapter 1

Haruhi's POV

Pain was the only thing I felt when the horse rumbled by me. I raised my head to scream, but it came out in a pitiful neigh. I looked to my long legs, blood gushing out of a few, and remembered the curse layed on me. I was a horse, and a small one at that. I don't remember who cursed me, or why. The only thing I know, is that the blonde approaching me now was not going to hurt me, or so help me God, I'll kick him in the head, with the only uninjured leg I had.

"God! What happened to you girl?" The blonde asked gently, as he rubbed his hand on my neck.

I neighed pititfully again, trying to get him to understand that I was shot by Indians who thought I was possessed.

"Thank God I'm not far from Renge's. I'll ride back and get some help, you just stay here girl!" The blonde yelled, as he mounted again, and took off in the opposite direction.

I watched him ride away from me, and tried to roll to my dappled legs. I was a fine looking horse, thankfully. Dark brown, with lighter brown eyes. Maybe that's what I looked like when I was human. Light brown eyes, dark brown skin, or maybe dark brown hair.

As soon as I was swaying painfully on my feet, I collapsed again, and more horses rumbled up, the same blonde as earlier in front.

A tall giant slipped off of his horse, taking off his hat as he did, showing the doo-rag thrown over his messy black hair. He did some wild hand motions to a lightly tanned boy with glasses, who easily translated the signs I didn't understand.

"Mori says she was shot three times, in each leg, though her right front was left alone, most likely because of that strange symbol. The symbol looks like the Kiowa's for 'possesed by evil spirits'," The boy said, as he knelt and touched the half eye on my leg.

"How are we going to get her back, Tamaki?" One red head asked, as he flicked his golden-ish eyes over to me, and back to his twin at his side.

"Just take it easy with her, and it should be easy. One of you should ride ahead to get the wagon, maybe we could put her in there. I'm pretty sure Renge would be happy to help," The blonde answered. I guess his name is Tamaki. Mori, the giant, made a few more signs, and the boy with glasses translated again.

"Mori says he will go, as long as we don't hurt her in anyway. I think he's taken a shine to her," Glasses said with a smirk. Mori glared at him for a second, then hopped on his horse, and sped back towards where he had came from.

"Should we try to help her stand?" A small boy asked, as he tossed his medium blonde hair out of his eyes, fixing his hat so that it would stay back.

"It's not good for horses to lay down for long, and I don't know how long she's been there," Tamaki replied, as he knelt and ran a hand over my neck again. "But I don't think she c_an_ stand right now Hani." I whickered slightly, and tried to swing myself back onto my legs again.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"She's a stubborn one all right," One of the twins said, after I had fell again for the third time.

I snorted at him, causing his twin to laugh.

Soon Mori rode up, a bouncy young lady behind him in a wagon, her light brown hair trailing down her back.

"So this is the horse you boys have found?" The girl asked, as she daintily let herself out of the wagon, accepting one of the twins hands.

"This is her Renge," Tamaki replied, as he turned his purple-blue eyes onto the girl walking to us.

"She's a beauty. Well let's get her into the wagon," Renge said cheerily, as she slipped a hand under my side.

The boys soon had me in the wagon. The boy with glasses said he'd take Tamaki's horse back, so Tamaki could stay with me.

"Just in case you can understand me, I'm going to tell you who everyone is, so you won't be scared of them. The boy with glasses is my best friend Kyoya, he's the one who took my horse Katie. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru is the one you snorted at. Kaoru is the one who asked how were we supposed to get you back. Mori is the one that was signing. He's a real nice guy, but he can't talk because he caught scarlet fever when he was young, causing him to lose his voice. He has a real nice way with horses. Hani is the little boy who asked if we should help you stand up. He's actually a year older than me, but he just didn't grow a lot. Mori is also a year older than me, while Kyoya is my age, and the twins are a year younger. Renge is just around seven years older than us.

"All of them are real nice, and none of them will hit you or anything of the sort. I think you'll do just fine here," Tamaki finished, as he once again stroked my neck. I whickered at him again, and he smiled, making my strong horse heart quicken.

"We're home Ranka!" Renge screamed out, as she hopped out of the wagon. The boys all gathered around, helping to get me into a stall in the barn, where the vet was already waiting.

He was soon finished checking me over, gave me a small pill, gave Tamaki the bottle in which it came from, and exited, bidding everyone a good day as he did.

"Well he was a buncha help!" Hikaru complained.

"Mori agrees with you," Kyoya says, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well, it can't be helped," A deep red headed man said. I assumed he was Ranka.

"That's true Ranka," Kaoru agreed softly. Mori bit his lip, as he knelt in front of me, and cocked his head to the side.

_Can you hear me?_ A strong, deep voice rang through my mind, and I stared at the kneeling boy in front of me.

_Mori? How is this happening?_ I whispered tentatively in my mind, hoping that Mori would recieve the message.

_Ah. So my thoughts are correct. You are really a human who has been cursed, right? That's the only way you would be able to respond to me._ Mori replied.

_It's true!_ I shouted joyfully, as I butted my head at him. Mori smiled.

_Do you know who cursed you?_ Mori asked, as his smile faded. I neighed softly, as I flicked my large ears in a 'No' gesture. Mori tapped his chin, then raised his eyes to the confused boys around him.

Mori smiled again, and signed for a little bit.

"Mori says that this horse has been cursed, and is actually a young lady," Kyoya explained, as he furrowed his brow. Tamaki's eyes widened, and he knelt beside Mori.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked hoarsely, as he reached out a hand to stroke my neck again, but suddenly pulled it back, flinching.

_Did I hurt him?_ I asked Mori, as I frantically flicked my ears. Mori rolled his eyes, and signed something to Kyoya.

"Tamaki, you've frightened her. She thinks she hurt you," Kyoya sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! No you didn't hurt me... It's just kinda wierd to be stroking a horse's neck, when you know she's really a lady," Tamaki explained. The twins laughed at the tall blonde's expression.

"Would you two stop laughing at him!" Hani complained.

"Seriously. It's quite immature, though funny," Kyoya said, as he smirked.

Mori rolled his eyes again. He then signed a couple of things at Kyoya, who suddenly became confused.

"Call... On... The... Gods? Do you really think it will work?" Kyoya asked. Mori nodded furiously.

"Okay then. I'll do my best. I'll get it done at midnight tonight," Kyoya responded, a confused expression sitting heavily upon his face like a pig.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I'm going to heal her legs, it'll make it easier for Kyoya!" Hani cheered, as he approached me. A bright light burst out of his hands, and soon the burning pain in my legs was gone. I looked down to see that my legs were completely healed.

But I still couldn't stand.

"She'll be able to stand soon, give it some time," Kyoya soothed Tamaki, as Tamaki began rushing around, freaking out. I snorted out a laugh.

Ah. Who knew hot cowboys were really completely hilarious spazzoids?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Waiting really didn't seem to be Tamaki's forte. He wandered about, doing his chores, but I could tell he was restless.

"So... I wonder if you'll be pretty when you're human," Hikaru said randomly, as he watched Tamaki leap onto a horse.

_Will he be back soon?_ I asked Mori softly, almost not letting the words out.

_The place he has to deliver to is not far, he will be back in time for your ceremony. Kyoya needs to know, what is your name?_ Mori replied, as he walked into the barn, the doo-rag in place under his hat.

I searched my memory for a second, then answered.

_My name is Haruhi. I'm not sure what my last name is._ I whickered softly. Mori nodded, and exited the barn.

I rubbed my soft lips together, and made myself stand, so I could surprise Tamaki when he arrived home safely.

_Be safe, my cowboy._ I whispered softly in my mind, the words coming out as a gentle neigh.

_It seems you've fallen for Tamaki, doesn't it, Haruhi?_ Mori murmured in my mind, a deep chuckle following it.

_Possibly._

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Are you sure you can do this Kyoya? What will happen if it backfires?" Tamaki asked frantically, as his eyes shifted back and forth between me standing to the side, and Kyoya.

"If it backfires, she will be a horse forever. So pray to whatever God or Goddess you hold dear; pray this works," Kyoya replied, as he placed his hands on my neck.

Everyone quieted as he started mumbling words, his voice soon rising higher and higher.

I felt a ripping pain in my chest, and as it burned through my whole body, I felt myself transforming back into a human.

I stood on two human legs, completely naked. But I didn't have time to be embarrassed, because I could already feel myself swaying. I soon collapsed into a pair of warm arms, listening to a soothing voice crying.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Haruhi! Hey Haruhi! HARUHI GET YOUR ASS UP!" A slightly high pitched male voice screamed. I recognized the voice as Hikaru's as I opened my eyes.

I heard a slapping noise, and a small yelp. I looked around to see Hikaru rubbing his head, with Kyoya standing behind him, one hand raised, the other adjusting his glasses.

"Kaoru, I see it's you that recieved the smarts between you two," Ranka said, as he slurped down some breakfast Renge had set on his plate.

"Are you alright Haruhi? Are you hurt anywhere?" Tamaki asked gently, as he settled into a chair beside my bed.

"Tamaki, son, I know you want to stay with the young lady, but your ride is coming up next. You can get your answers later. Mori and Hani will keep an eye on the girl, so don't you worry about her!" Renge said, as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Will you be okay?" Tamaki whispered softly, as he pushed some of my short brown hair out of my face.

I nodded. Tamaki bit his lip, and rose. I threw out a hand, and grasped his warm one in mine.

"Be... Safe... My... Cowboy," I whispered hoarsely, as I released his hand, and fell back into unconsciouness.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Her cowboy?" Hikaru asked.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Three weeks later. Tamaki's POV

"Rider coming in! Tamaki, it's your ride next!" Hikaru yelled. I heard the door bang shut as I waited for the rider to come in. Haruhi bounded outside unsteadily, still not used to her human legs. She hugged my waist, and whispered the same parting words she whispered every time.

"Be safe, my cowboy."

"I will, my little filly," I murmured back, as I disentagled myself, grabbed the mail bag, leaped on Katie, and sailed away from the girl I was quickly falling for.

"Ooh. It seems as if my little colt is falling for my little filly, is he?" Katie neighed, the words coming out in clear English to me. That's my curse. I'm able to understand animals, though only if I want to.

"Oh hush Katie!" I said, as my cheeks burned a furious red.

"Ah, yes. My colt has fallen for the filly. I never thought I'd see the day," Katie whickered, as I nudged her to go faster.

This time, I didn't give her an answer, but I could tell she didn't need one.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

When I rode into the Pony Express Station, I saw an unfamiliar horse standing at the tying post (Sorry, don't know what it's called!), and I could hear an unfamilair voice coming from inside Renge's house.

I blasted through the front door, startling everyone in the room, except Haruhi, who was already standing with her arms open to the door, expecting a hug as soon as I walked in.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her, murmuring as I did so, " Are you alright, little filly? I heard someone yelling in here, and I had to make sure you were alright." I felt Haruhi smile into my shoulder, and I gripped her tighter.

"Tamaki, let go of Haruhi, before you squeeze her to death," Kyoya sighed, his voice exsasperated. I let go of my little filly, and turned to see a blonde boy, with aquamarine eyes, probably around my age, staring at me.

"Hello, I'm Tamaki Suoh, Pony Express Rider. And you are?" I held out my hand for the boy to shake.

"Umehito Nekozawa, but everyone calls me Nekozawa. I don't like my first name much," Nekozawa explained, as he firmly shook my hand.

"Why are you here, Nekozawa?" I asked, as Nekozawa pulled his hand away.

"This young man was just explaining that to us," Renge said, as she came from washing the dishes.

"I recieved a message on the wind, telling me of the injured horse you found, and how she was transformed from the girl standing at your side now. I have more horses with the exact same marking, and I think they are under curses, just like this young girl here was," Nekozawa said, as he gestured for us to follow him out to the barn.

Lying side by side were three paint horses, each one with different markings. But the same marking lay on their front right leg, the sign Kyoya had told us that was for 'possessed by evil spirits'.

"Mori, can you speak to them?" I asked. Though I knew I would easily be able to talk to them, they're answers of the body would be jumbled while they were in pain. They're answers of the mind, however, would be clear as day, and only Mori could access that.

Mori nodded, and soon began signing what the horses were saying to Kyoya.

"It's the same situation as Haruhi. The only problem is that only Haruhi, as the only Changed One, can change them back. They know the spell, she just needs to say it, right now. But, Tamaki, you're going to have to help her. She's going to need you in this, and so are they. Nekozawa, you need to back away, as do the rest of you. Tamaki, stay up there with her. The horses will tell Mori what to say, he'll tell me, and I'll translate it to her. Does everyone understand?" A nod bobbed everyone's head.

Soon words were passing between them, and Haruhi started chanting. The same bright white blaze that had blasted through Haruhi blasted through the horses, and then there was three girls lying in their places, already knocked out.

"Mori, Kyoya, Hani, get them inside. Kaoru and Hikaru, go get some supplies. I think we're gonna need 'em," I said, as I carried the now unconscious Haruhi into the house.

"Sleep now, my little filly. I'll protect you," I whispered.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Author's Note- And there's the first chapter! Hope ya enjoyed it... I'll be updating soon, hopefully!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- Woot Woot! How'd y'all like the last chapter? It was awesome, was it not? Yeah, that sounded concieted... Ha... Oh well, onto the next chapter of The Changed Ones!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but this twisted idea and my own characters... Though I do wish Tamaki and Mori belonged to me... Mwahaha...

Note- Okay, just a warning here. Haruhi's brain still kind of works like a horses, so you understand why she freaks out in this chapter. Horses have big hearts, and hers has taken someone in so much, she's afraid he'll leave her.

Chapter 2

Haruhi's POV

"Can they speak any English?" Kyoya asked, as I slowly blinked myself back into consciousness.

"Nope. Or at least they won't speak it to us," Kaoru replied, as he slipped his dusty hat off of his head, just coming in from a ride I guessed.

I gave out a soft moan, rolling my head around, looking for Tamaki.

"Ssh, ssh. It's okay Haruhi," Renge soothed, as she smoothed the hair back from my face.

"My.. Cowboy," I muttered hoarsely, the words not loud enough to reach Renge's ears.

"What was that, hun?" Renge whispered, as she smoothed my hair back again.

"My.. Cowboy," I murmured louder, the words scraping against my dry throat painfully. Renge looked confused, but before she could ask me to repeat myself again, Hikaru answered.

"She's looking for Tamaki. That's what she calls him. Her cowboy. Sorry Haruhi, but he's out on a run," Hikaru supplied easily.

I turned towards the wall, so no one would see the tears building in my eyes. My cowboy had left me? The tears spilled over as I choked back a sob.

I felt a warm hand place itself on my shoulder, and I knew it was Ranka. I rolled away from him, out of the small bed, and ran out of the door, unsteadily of course.

I ran to the barn, the last place I had seen my cowboy. Maybe he was getting back. Maybe he hadn't left me after all.

But he wasn't there. I collapsed into the hay in a stall, and sobbed my eyes out. Soon, three pairs of warm, dark arms surrounded me in a huge hug. I instantly knew it was the three Indian girls I had transformed back.

"Are you alright, Changeling?" One girl asked in a slightly high voice. I figured it was the youngest, with the long black hair and medium blue eyes.

"Does it look like she's alright, Zephira?" The middle one snapped, her shoulder length brown hair and icy blue eyes slightly frightening.

"Zephi, Ayumu, hush!" The oldest whispered, as she wrapped me tighter in her arms.

"I thought you couldn't speak English," I whispered hoarsely.

"We won't to them because we don't trust them," The middle one answered, who I assumed to be Ayumu.

"Okay. I'm Haruhi, by the way. And you all are?" I asked softly.

The one with black hair raised her hand and said, "I'm Zephira, the youngest."

The one I thought to be Ayumu said, "Middle, Ayumu." I guess I was right.

"And I'm Asuka, the oldest," Asuka finished. I nodded, and blinked at each of them.

"So you were the first Changed One?" Asuka asked, as she laced her fingers behind her head.

"I... Guess so," I replied, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"Do you even know what a Changed One is?" Ayumu said in exsasperation. I looked down at my bare feet, and shook my head.

Before she could explain, I looked up and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. If you're going to talk to me, the least you could do is talk to me with a little kindness, instead of treating me like I'm a pile of cow shit on your shoe." And then I walked away.

I refused to let the tears fall. I saw Katie tied up outside, so I instantly ran to her, placing my head on her neck.

"What is it, my little filly?" Katie whispered to me, the horse noises translating to a language only horses and I knew.

"The new girls... I just don't know how to act around them. I'm already used to my boys, Renge, and Ranka, but with them... I don't know how to act around humans anymore, Kates. I haven't even gotten to go to town yet!" I whispered into the soft fur of her neck.

"It's alright, little filly. Go to the little colt, he'll make you feel better. Just don't do anything that will make me want to give both of you a good kick in the rear!" Katie neighed. I laughed, and released her neck.

"My cowboy!" I yelled, as I searched for Tamaki.

"What is it, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked coolly, as he pushed up his glasses.

"Do you know where Tamaki is?" I bit my lip softly, trying my best to return Kyoya's unafraid gaze.

"I think he just got back from his run. Which is probably why Katie is tied up right there. I'll holler for him, you just wait here, okay?" Kyoya walked away, calling for Tamaki, before I could even open my lips to reply.

So I stood and waited. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long. I ran up to my cowboy as he ambled slowly around the corner. I didn't notice the wet, red spot on his shoulder.

"Ah, little filly, off!" Tamaki clapped a hand to his shoulder, and held it painfully. I whimpered as my cowboy's teeth clenched.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, as I placed a hand on the side of his pained face.

"I'm fine, little filly. Just got into some trouble with some bandits. The main girl reminded me of Kyoya's sister, but I can't be sure it's her," Tamaki replied, as he raised his other hand to hold mine to his face.

"I'm just glad you are safe, my cowboy," I whispered, as I hugged him close to me, placing my head on his chest, being careful of his shoulder.

Tamaki gave out a sigh, and said, "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" I bit my lip again, then shook my head. Tamaki placed his forehead against mine, his violet eyes searching my own brown ones.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" Tamaki whispered hoarsely, his face suddenly becoming hopeful, and yet at the same time, afraid of a backlash that wouldn't come.

"I... I don't know how to kiss someone," I murmured back, hiding my red face and wildly beating heart by looking down. I heard Tamaki's chuckle as he lifted my chin.

"Would you like me to teach you, little filly?" Tamaki asked smoothly, framing my face with his large, tanned hands.

"Does that mean you will kiss me?" I muttered, though his sharp ears caught it anyway.

"Do you want me to?" Tamaki's words caught me by surprise, as it finally sank in what was going on. My cowboy wanted to kiss me. Me!

"Only if you want to yourself," I whispered.

"You have no idea how much," Tamaki muttered, as he pressed his warm lips against mine. It was like Heaven, if Heaven was blonde, violet-eyed, and about 6'3.

"Oh shit. Never thought this would happen. I thought Tamaki was too much of a gentleman!" Hikaru cheered, as his brother laughed. Tamaki and I leaped away from each other, faces blazing.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I'm. Going. To. Kill. You!" My cowboy screamed, as he launched himself at the closest twin.

"Tamaki! Get the hell off of that idiot right now! You know fighting is prohibited!" Ranka yelled, as he ripped Tamaki off of Hikaru.

"What the hell Tamaki?" Hikaru screamed, as he held his injured jaw in his hands. I saw huge amounts of blood pumping out of Tamaki's shoulder now, and he soon started to sway.

"TAMAKI!" I screeched, as Tamaki fell. With amazing speed, a dark blur rushed past me, and caught my cowboy in her arms. It was Ayumu.

"The white boy has lost too much blood. You must treat him," Ayumu stated seriously, as she easily lifted my cowboy up into her arms. A flash of jealousy whipped through me.

"I'll take him," I said, as I grabbed Tamaki gently from Ayumu's arms. Understanding flashed through her eyes, and she gave him to me. He seemed extremely light, despite his size. Maybe it's because of my horse strength.

"Give him to me Haruhi. You can't possibly carry him all of the way there," Ranka said, as he offered his arms.

I shot him an icy glare, and growled, "Back off."

And, of course, he did, his eyes narrowing slightly.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Little filly?" Tamaki asked hoarsely, as he came too, hours later. A white bandage surrounded his torso, wrapping around his shoulder.

"I'm here, my cowboy," I whispered, as I smoothed his silky blonde hair away from his sweaty forehead.

"Did it really happen? Was the kiss not just part of my imagination?" Tamaki asked, his eyes going fever-crazy.

"Sleep now, my cowboy. I'll tell you later," I whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_Should I tell him it didn't happen? So what I have with him now won't be destroyed by some feverish kiss?_ I asked myself, accidently broadcasting my thoughts to Mori.

_So what happened?_ Mori's voice whispered through my mind.

_Tamaki kissed me, and I kissed him back.. But I think the reason he kissed me in the first place, was because of his wound... He couldn't have really meant it! Could he?_ I murmured back, tears filling my eyes. Mori rounded the corner, and pulled me into a tight, warm, brotherly hug.

_He meant it. Tamaki wouldn't play a girl like that._ (A.N. Ha! Insert sarcastic snort) _And besides, all of us can see the way he looks at you. _I raised my eyes to the silent cowboy. His own onyx eyes drifted down to me, and a faint grin crossed his lips.

"I thought you were in love with the injured white boy," Ayumu stated seriously, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Mori tilted his head to the side, and narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, Ayumu stumbled away, clutching her head.

"Who are you? A shadow man?" She screamed, as she swiped at Mori.

"No! He can communicate with the Changed Ones! He's not a bad guy!" Asuka shouted, as she rammed into her sister, knocking her into a pile of hay.

"Asuka! Ayumu! Don't fight!" Zephira cried.

"Are you okay, Mori?" I asked gently, as I looked up at the tall boy again, pulling out of his comforting hug. He gave me a nod, and turned his eyes to the growling Indian.

"Is this true, white giant?" Ayumu snarled, her ice blue eyes frightening. Mori nodded, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you trust him, Changeling?" Ayumu turned her icy eyes to me, and a single slim eyebrow was raised at me.

"With my life," I replied. Ayumu looked suspiscous, her eyebrow raising even more.

"If you don't believe me, speak to me in horse. You know as well as I do that horses can't lie," I said, letting out a soft whicker with it.

"Are you telling me the truth, Changeling? Can I trust this white giant?" Ayumu neighed, though her voice barely rang through the barn.

"Yes," I whickered back. Ayumu finally relaxed, but then tensed again as a noise sounded from the door.

Nekozawa stood at the barn door, his eyes on Ayumu. Thankfully, no one else was behind him.

Ayumu gasped.

"You are the boy from my dreams!" She cried. Nekozawa just stood speechless in the doorway, as the still breeze drifted in between everyone.


End file.
